Of devil and elect
by Mirarin
Summary: Kelsey married Lokesh. What and had children with him? How will the children live? Alternative story of the Tiger s destiny. Tiger s curse . She ever will see Ren and Kishan ?
1. Kapitola 1 - Wedding of the Devil

I waited ... It's been a month .. Month? Yes, I think so. Today is exactly one month I was forcibly drafted into this hell. I'm Kelsey Hayes ... Durgin Chosen One, two Indian princes love - Alagan Dhiren Rajaram and Sohan Kishan Rajaram. Life with them was like living in paradise. Family was a cluster. All the time when I have felt love, happiness and peace. No. My point was only one place.

I'm Kelsey Hayes ... One who finds peace only alongside its precious white tigra.vždy I was hoping to take and that together we will raise a child who saw in the dream Kishan grove. My lady ... Goddess Durga promised me that one day I will take a man that I will be faithful, be kind to me, dear and faithful to the grave ...

It seems that not every promise can be fulfilled. Even if you are a goddess. There are things between heaven and earth on which you just draw. Like me.

I'm Kelsey Hayes ... Always dedicated to the goddess Durga ... Always kind and loving to his tiger and women.

I remember a time when I wanted to burn the poems I wrote my dear, my tiger, my whole world - Ren. In memory of him, breaks my heart. I wanted to keep those poems were burnt and now I'm burning. And the great love that will never find its end.

It was me who Kelsey Hayes did a month ago from her love and loved ones. I, whose life now depends from my vezniteľa, a monster and a fiance. Lokesh. He caused my pain. Even in yesterday I fought like a tiger against his will. The whole month I was firmly clenched, that if I should marry a man who is basically a devil in human skin, it would rather die. But yesterday, my will had to give up. Yesterday I Lokesh said that it will take. Not because of love, not because of lust for power or because I was so rich. No.

Only because, and only because I have to save the man she loved and still think of him. Ren. Lokesh me at dinner every night as They convince me to marry him. But I always said no. He therefore stepped up. Planted hit me where he knew me to be hurt the most. As soon as I clear his eyes said that she marry him pulled out a large envelope photo. at those photos were pictures Rena and Kishan. Then chose my GPS zariadelie.

"Did you think that I'm stupid and that I come to it. chuckled. Since I opened my mouth shock. He knew it. He knew about my zariadelí the tracking and that Ren and Kishan will never give up.

"I knew your reverend protector Kadam is so wise and that you invent as you keep an eye on. but they can play this game two. "Talked while he played in the hands of a small STOU sort of thing. "

He took it with you when you're sleeping. But I'm not mad? "Ulis smiled at me. I gave him a chilling sight.

"If you want you can marry me and I appeal in the case of agents who follow your tigers and destroy this little stupid." The sight of me waving from the GPS device.

"Or let your precious tiger is chasing after you, and when they are at the gate so they'll freeze again and you'll enjoy full blast torture. You know everyone has a hobby. But it's you so I will not bother them so long. I heard that you sleep like a tiger fur. Do not worry when I finish with your tigers give you their skin. " looked at me. I hung her head. I knew that what I do is nothing but the best for my tigers. For me it did not matter. Only to them.

I wanted to live and be well. Even if I never could be happy. I stood up sharply and glared at Lokesh.

"I accept," I said decisively. With these words he also strongly built. Forcibly grabbed me by the shoulders and kissed. It was disgusting ... It was like a kiss from Reno or Kishan. It was a plague and torture. That I might prefer to put in the mouth with his fist. It would hurt me less. I just stood there not moving. I kiss his unrequited. I had no reason to even taste it. After he pulled back and threw a GPS device on the ground and stepped foot.

"So that we should be solved ... Now prepare the operation. Tomorrow at sunset married. "Said obviously very satisfied itself of them.

I turned and walked out of the room. Immediately next to me were two Lokesh style, which I have done so to speak tail. Where do I go out there to be had as well. So I wanted to have my strength back but it disappeared from unknown causes.

I walked into my room ... I did not know why but I saw a blur ... The PLAC I dropped to the ground and fluctuated from side to side ... This is the end ... ended it ... It will be from my wife that monster. My last hope was to machine and even that is now gone. Have never find me and I'll never see their tigers ...

I looked at the window ...

All night I was up early in the morning I just zadriemala ...

They woke me up guard ...

"Miss, our Lord refers you to prepare yourself for an hour a turnover." Said stilted voice. Servant I did not know this. He was gaunt and crescent tattoo on the cheek. Was wearing some kind of red production.

When I went so about five minutes watching the ceiling. And here it is ... I'll be here forever tied ... Will of my mother Lokeshového heir.

But the self-pity I did not have time. Before I went to the mirror and took my hands malovátka.

If I have my wife and I want to give the devil respect ... I painted. I gave a red eye shadow and ironed hair. Until I just fell on the shoulders. I was alone with you satisfied. Lechcela in me that I saw a frightened woman Lokesh, you will be able to control. No! Will see a strong woman who against him will fight for life. So I have a husband and children. But I will never love!

I had consulted the dressing room. There were a lot of dresses. After a long decision I chose the dark blue of a particular pattern embroidered golden thread. I looked in the mirror and his face fell like one big teardrop. Thus, it should not be. It will not end like this. It really irony of life. I was one of Tigre prince, then the second and finally end the evil wizard? Fate has some weakness for the tragedy. They opened the door. The time has come. I walked the big house, or rather strength. At the end of the road stood Lokesh.

I do not know how he did it but for some illusion seemed about as the twenty-four. Had dressed black suit and slicked-back hair. I must admit, however, that was nice. That was good. But anyway I did not care. It was a monster inside and the outside looked like it did not bother me. I finally got to him. Ceremonial monk stood there and talked in a kind of strange language. Lokesh replied. or jednémui of them I did not understand. Only when the monk turned to me, so I always just nodded. All the time I looked around.

Whether reflection neroztrieskajú door and will stand them in my anjelky fighter. The eyes would have gone bleky and their bodies would have resisted. Saved by me from my destiny. I waited and waited but the door was still motionless.

Do my eyes poured tears. Then ruggedly monk spoke. It was clearly heard, he does not know to speak English well.

"Your soul will now be forever tied. Linked you here and in eternity. Your hearts will become one. It connects you to the marriage bond. Will you be one. Now and for ever and ever. Do you agree? "Asked tensioned.

Lokesh spoke first, "I agree."

Range was from my eyes I blurted a few tears. I did not even bother to wipe them.

"I ..." I said vľačlivým voice, "I ... Oh ... I agree ... "I sobbed. Lokesh only smiled smugly. It was a win here. Has got to wherever he wanted.

Monk us both painted on his forehead Chinese character eternity.

"God created man may not break."

We bowed and left. They opened the door and went to my disappointment servants. Brought food. I gave you a little roll. I did not want to eat. I had no flavor at all. Lokesh can put a lot of food but I did not pursue it. Why should I?

Oh yes I know .. I'm his wife.

After we finished eating and grabbed my elbow and led into the room by force. Was no point to defend themselves. For I was his. Could you do with me what he wanted.

When you open the door. I came so very badly.

Perhaps because they had touched someone other than Rena.

I lay on the bed and handed to him.

Also because I did not know that this will run my first night of a man. Pubertiačky see it as something beautiful but for me it was the greatest torture. So in I understood how they feel about the raped woman. I knew it because I lived it.

Catch Me ruthlessly and coldly.

It hurt. But I just lay there and let him and to empower my body. In the eyes I had tears. I quickly closed it. Actually, I had them closed all the time.

I wanted to return but could not .. I suffered quietly there. Catch Me everywhere. I wanted to drop himself from but he was too strong. All the while he drove me to what I was silent. I did not say anything.

For all the shame. Pain and helplessness I did not say anything at all.

**Thank you my best friend Bonnie Black. That helped me a lot in this story. PS. this is only the beginning of the great work**

(Sorry. I don´t know speak English. My native language is very different)


	2. Chapter 2 - My prison

After that awful night I went. Only one night with him made me avoid most joy in my life. It drove me all the momentum.

I took over with abdominal pain. Through my head took place all those terrible memories: Lokeshove hand, his outrageous sighing, my tremendous pain and feeling of rape., I stood like a zombie and I went to the bathroom.

I tried to block out my pain in my lap. As if I tried to override it with their pain in the head. I pounded on it. A moment, I clung to the walls. It entered into with showers. I dropped to the coldest water and began to wash it with a sponge ... For every bit of my body was dirt. Just where is Lokesh touched me, I felt a strange feeling. Not the 'nice' feel special.

It was a feeling as if my body went the slime mixed with dust. Mud pure disgust. I wanted the dirt washed off by himself. I felt it would be best if I dorezala body parts and for all get rid of the shame.

I wanted to keep those thoughts and memories forever disappeared., I grabbed his legs and began to Knis back and forth. I sobbed and my hot tears were the only drops of water that fell on my numbed body. The whole I shivered from the cold.

But why should I warm up. Why should my heart be still when I will not be able to see my beloved? I sobbed and washed up.

I desperately yearn to have to shoulder nudged snout tiger. Placed by your furry white head in my lap. Textile and after the consecration would hug me tight and heated. Hoc and all should listen to what bothers me ...

I shivered and began to sob even more.

What would he say Ren? he would say that the hand of a man who tortured him to touch me so possessive. I wanted to come back from that. If it saw Ren know for sure that I'm not paying for blame. Should immediately fell on Lokesh and fangs would have to wade through neck. Destroyed by the monster.

Oh, Ren next you're still my everything. He is my dearest prince and king of my heart. Every once in awhile when I eat and drink while talking and thinking about it. Why we are not meant to be together? Why we do not always destiny? Ren oh my dear, oh my dear ... Tears fell on my body. I do not know how long I sat there with me but when the sun was already high. Lokesh me from that night does not scan. That was lucky. I did not want him to see. I threw the bed where I lived before yesterday the greatest anguish and hard asleep.

Suddenly I found myself on some sort of strange place. At the point where I spent wonderful moments, moments of fear and moments of stress, grief and mystery. in the jungle. Trees there were high up in the sky. Lush and green plants. A few steps from me stream flowed. The water in it was crystal clear and if from it were allowed to drink only angels. When I wanted to go through the creek prevented me from doing some kind of invisible barrier. So I just stood there and looked at this magnificent place. The jungle is a place for all my beauty. Here and only here I felt free. Behind me something had broken. I turned around. On the ground, chasing the two tiger cubs. One should ebony brown hair and gray stripes. It was beautiful. Strength, courage and playfulness of it bursting with directly.

. Second Tigress had peach and black stripes. Peach ... This young was smaller but it was full of enthusiasm, flexibility and lightness. The two young tigers have brown eyes. Yet Well, what should ebony young pink snout, the latter had a black muzzle. While I watched them. Rolling around after him and chased one another. Spectacular. Suddenly the sky bypassed. Everywhere was dark. The river flowed more wildly, and the sky was gray. small carnivores were afraid and thrown to the ground in the shape of a ball. This view tore my heart. Suddenly out of the jungle came two high majestic tigers. One was white and one was black. Ren and Kishan. I quickly wanted to break the barrier but it could not be. so I just watched what was going to happen. My tigers raised their two little kittens. They turned and left. My eyes started falling tears. Leave. But again left me at least, that those little tigers will be okay. They take care of them.

I stood up. Tears still flowed. I looked out the window. Just dawning. I probably slept long enough. Suddenly the door opened. Room to accommodate garde bondage and brought me food.

Oat trash? Oh Lokesh and what the words on the right? I ate about half of the plate.

I dressed Nevädzova wore a blue dress and silver sandals.

"I want to go." Said I

"Certainly my lady. Where are you going? "He asked with a loud voice.

"Where do I go to is one ... I want to just look around. "

I walked out of the room and heard steps behind him.

Oh why? it just me or at least not let go? But I remained silent. What should I do to help?

The servant led me to the big house ... or rather hacienda? But for me it was a prison. A place full of death and pain.

I went for a walk. I went to it where I could. No way I wanted to go upstairs where it was Lokesh. Instead, I went into the garden. She was beautiful. Thus, except for the huge wall. Oh.

Everywhere was full of flowers and shrubs. Many species I even knew. Servants obozbnámili me a lot of flowers and told where they grow and how one should worry. I picked a few roses and took them from him. In my room still kind of woman. You looked for 25 years and was really beautiful. She had curly hair. Blue eyes and a beautiful figure. Wearing was wearing a pale blue dress. When she saw me coming respectfully bowed. I asked curiously.

"And you're a girl who? What are you doing here? "

"I'm Lena your clarity. Our ruler sent me to you nothing was missing. He wants me to be always with you and give you attention to your child got hurt.

Child? ved yet I am not pregnant? As you dare?

I quickly disguised it as I was very upset and sat down.

"And where are you from?"

"I'm from Brazil my lady. More specifically from Rio. "

"Oh, but there must be nice. I have always wanted to go there to look. Now if I would let the moment itself. "

Again the bow.

"Certainly my lady." And catching the go. When she was at the door so I called for it.

"And Lena?"

"Yes, my lady?"

"Tell me Kelsey. "My Lady" is quite formal. "

"How do you just want to."

A few weeks I was just in my room. The company did me just Lena. She was talking to her well. She was very receptive. She told me about Rio and how could there ever wanted to see. She said she had a sister and brother. But those one day even from her parents mysteriously disappeared. Then they took her to the home and to end here. I smiled at her and said, let it be afraid. it will be fine. Anyhow, in my "home" is not like me at all.

Not comfortable or pleasant. Was just a prison. such a golden cage. Nice wall painted those beautiful colors of the rainbow, garden full of flowers that was my prison. jewelry and beautiful clothes that I wore had dressed it was my funeral shroud.

One day I was with Lena and servants passed through the garden.

Lena - "Lady Kelsey, you look tired today."

"Do not worry Lena did not like it. I'm just a little sleepy. "

Lena - "If you will allow me to command the guards to prepare your bath."

"Oh ... Sure why not. "

This has me really annoyed ...

I suddenly stopped. I caught the wall. Darkened before my eyes. I heard Lena's voice but it sounded as if speaking of the cave.

"My Lady, you are something."

I looked at her. I saw a blur. What's going on?

Before I could reply I lost the ground under his feet. Of special feeling in your stomach, I slumped to the ground.

Last thing I heard before I fell into a deep sleep was:

Lena - "Lady? Lady Kelsey? Guards! Call help! "

When I came to my eyes watching this, which I was so scared. Lokesh. Slimy looked at me. He chuckled and spoke.

"I congratulate my dear fulfill its role." Wonderingly I looked at him.

"What do you mean Lokesh?"

"You did what no other woman could not. In a few months you will give me the new ruler of the world. Until then but redouble your guards. We do not want that the new prince was not what is not in perfect order. "Turned around and left.

I quickly stood up. I tried not to feel the great pain. I stood before the mirror. I was looking at my belly.

Really was greater. But as this? ved almost three months that I do not eat much.

Suddenly stabbed me in the stomach.

"Ow my stomach " I sighed and thoughtfully after him ran her fingers. It is possible that someone has it moving?

I get it. I'm pregnant!


	3. Chapter 3 - Pregnancy

It was weird. I always dreamed that I would have children. that I will from my child chasing around the garden and that one will raise someone great, someone wise and fair. I was not sure, however, that it will now be possible. Lokeh will strive to be our son like him. Will want to be evil, cruel and merciless. If I let him to do everything possible to make my son did not have a conscience. I do but I do not.

My child will be pure and righteous, and in particular will have a heart full of compassion. I'll take care of it to be a good person. Suddenly I shivered. What if the girl? I wanted to have a daughter but I doubt that I Lokesh allow me to let her. Immediately after poreda my daughter certainly send away.

Maybe it throws on the way or you can do DECK home.'d Rather be if they went to the orphanage. Should at least hope for a normal life. That's what I'll never have I will not. Gently I went over my belly with your fingers.

"I'll always protect my heart ..."

Suddenly the door opened. Lena walked into the room.

"Lady kelsey congratulations I'm sure it will be beautiful baby .."

"Thank you Lena. I just hope it will not be his father "

Lena at me sympathetically smiled and whispered as if somewhere there should be a transmitter ...

"That too. And were you our lord good "

"That will not be afraid ..."

After a rest day we talked. Lena put his hands on my belly.

"It is too little, too I long to have a baby." She sighed.

"Do not worry. Also, you'll have a family one day. "I smiled at her.

"You are my family, Lady ... When I will not need anyone else. "

Kindly I smiled at her. Lena I ever liked was how slúšku I like her as a sister. My child would like to to have an aunt like her.

A couple of days was business as usual. Lena and I are friendly moments spent together. A Lokesh still ignored me (and I really enjoyed).

Until one day I was talking about Lene lives in Oregon. I vividly told her about the beautiful, lush forests. The wild rivers, mountains unruly. I unveiled what would it be wonderful if I could stand back to my homeland. For those like me ideas ovial slightly chilly breeze Oregon. After skotúľali face like tears. I knew it would never happen.'m No longer just an ordinary slave. It's a horrible feeling.

Lena grabbed me gently by the hand and wiped my tears.

"Do not worry my lady ... Now here is your home. "

"Home? Home?! No, Lena! This is my prison! If I was not pregnant so the grief kill! But I can not because I have to live for this baby! To me it handcuffed life! It saved me! And therefore I will save his ... Arrange that my child will have a great life and a good future! "She cried and I cried even more.

Lena hugged me and fluctuated with me. She was with me for a long time ... As I neupokojila ... Then we started talking again but she has the time to hold your hand ... That's reassuring for me. Suddenly the door opened. It was just two weeks, I've seen Lokesh. Had hair combed back, as always, elegant black suit and top black shoes. Still looks like so for 25 years. Apparently he thought me to be a little cool.

He looked at Lena.

"You can go!"

Lena is respectfully bowed and walked out the door.

I stood and looked into his eyes. Oh God, I hope that the child will have his eyes. That look was like seeing into my soul.

"How are you feeling?" He asked politely.

"I'm good. This morning while I was less upset but we're fine. "

Lokesh I looked at the belly.

"How long it's been?"

"I think that for almost three months. Why? "

"I have a Arranged ultrasound ... About a month. There we learn that it's a boy or a girl. If it's a boy so he will live but if a girl ...

Shiver me ... "What if the girl?" I asked panicky voice.

"If the girl is able to arrange an abortion procedure alias and try to go again."

Entered into my body fury! How to ferocious wolf mother if someone dares to harm her puppies!

"No! You will not hurt my baby! It will not let you! "Zarevala I was on it. Lokesh looked at me with narrowed eyes. They were a mixture of anger and confusion. Before I realized it I strongly hit in the face until I fell to the ground. I nevchádzala moment of astonishment. Then I looked furiously at th ...

"Do not you dare do it ever again!" I hissed. He merely raised an eyebrow.

Lokesh knelt next to me and said flattering look.

"And what are you gonna do Kelsey? You kill me look? Whether you like it or not you now my wife and the mother of my child! Plus, it was your decision ... I am compelled you but ... "

gone out of his pocket knife and put it on my neck. "If I wanted to kill it would be about as hard to kill as a field mouse!"

Gently pressed his knife. I saw how my dress turned out a few drops of blood but it quickly stopped. Then put the knife down on my neck and headed to my neck. Tore my clothes chest, exposing my breasts, which still covered the bra. Again pointed the knife at my throat at the vein and threateningly said ...

"Me is not advisable to try sweetheart. Now I will show you that me not wise to resist. Therefore, I give less lesson. And for your own good stay! "

He looked like the breasts and leaned on them. Bitten me in them. Again and again. After I had chest wounds after four bites. Slight bleeding. Lokesh smiled and started me on them lick and suck blood. From the pain I sighed and sobbed. I prayed that it ended.

"Oh You taste really good ..." spoke in between.

Lokesh to set the minute. I am very hurt. Took a blanket from the bed and threw it at me.

"I prefer to twist it to the whole winter ... I hope that you took lessons ... And by the way it is with abortion if the girl is still valid. "He turned and yelled.

"The servants!"

Interior fit into four Lokesh minions.

"Yes my lord?" Asked one of them shakily ...

"From now on, Lady Kelsey not leave the room. I may enter inside just me and her companion. Keeping an eye on it! "

"Certainly, sir. But what to do if you want to be our lady go? "

"Whatever, just not hurt her stomach." And left the servants of the room.

I sat down and wept. As if to give? Kill my daughter? As if to give? Had a little bit like Ren but he was not a bit like him ...

Lena evening came and brought me a ointment. Gently me dope ointment on the wound. All the time we were both silent.

For days I could just be in my room. The company always makes me just as Lena. Only thanks to her I was over the moon that my sanity. Was me and support me all the time saying that it will be fine. Thus it was that whole long month. I saw only the walls and doors. The entire month locked in a room. Closed and latched. Until that day came. Day when I know what my child. I was scared.

"Do not worry my lady hit it well." Lena said and hugged me. I walked out the door to the room in the hall. I did a guard there. In the room were two people Lokesh a doctor. It was ind and spoke good English.

"Please sit down."

I did it all the time and what I should have investigated eyes closed. I was scared. Lokesh was standing at the door and watched us. When it ended so I still lay on the bed. Lokesh moved closer to the doctor and me.

"Well?" He asked.

The doctor looked first at Lokesh and then at me. He smiled and said.

"I congratulate you, sir. your wife is expecting twins. "opened my mouth. Twins? They are two boys or two girls? Please ... Please let it be ...

Doctor: "One is a girl and one boy ..."

Lokesh looked at me and said, "It is well. Already just for you. The boy is the only thing I care about the girl herself. "

Then he left the room and the doctor ...

I grabbed a belly ... I almost felt like it sail two small tadpoles.

"My beautiful boy you are not yet born and already save his sister. I hope that you will always be as it is now and that you do not like your father. You'll always have to protect my sister ...

My daughter thou my part. But me and your brother are not one who would protect you. But I am your brother, and you will love "

I stroked his belly and pending the servants came ... My children will have an amazing budúctnosť. Both will live happily. When that day comes and they depart from this prison I've been here probably will not but my son for his sister did. I know it. With this promise I fell asleep in my bed and for the first month I had a feeling of peace.


	4. Chapter 4 hassle about the names

Weeks went by and my belly began to grow . I was probably inflated as such lesser polonafúknutá ball . But I did not care . Who cares ? Lokesh is the only son and for whom I have to be nice ...

It's been five months. Not counting the months since I was here captured before the wedding . And the closer the deadline for delivery the more I started to think about names . I spent many nights awake it thinking what the names will give their children . ' These names had to be strong and full of hope . Just when pronouncing them must have had a feeling that they are noble and strong . They say though that name enlighten human life journey .

And I definitely want to make that road was straight and the brightest . They 're my little angels . In my heart I felt that although not yet born already have a lot of interest in it . And so I decided to anyway . Lena Z have long debated about it . The name I have chosen for my daughter was happy . Really loved it . She said that is full of confidence , strength and patience . But when I told her the name of my son and was horrified .

" No, Lady Kelsey . We can not choose anything else? Example Elian or Kedron ? 'm Not saying that the name you chose is wrong but still do not think it is a good idea . " tried to dissuade me .

" And why not ? " I well knew the answer , but I wanted to know her opinion on it .

"For well you know the real reason ! Lord will be very angry if you tell him about your intention ! Could urobiž serious decision ! "

I angrily looked at her or I did not realize it but I had a feeling I growled .

So what? After such a long time with the tigers is to me a little stuck .

" What else can I do ? Actually it took me a lifetime ! Took me my love ! Ren ! Without just vegetate ! Death would be redemption ! "

Lena sighed and grabbed me by the shoulder . Martyr , I looked into your eyes ... Have full understanding ..

" My Lady , I know how much you are missing ... After all you've been through is not even wonder, but think about it ! Should you try , you have challenged our government stampede ! And when you're dead already Rena you will never see ... you should try to be a good wife Lokesh . at least in the eye and you would not hurt so much ... "

I knew he was right . I did not want to give me Lokesh aside in the education of our children ... Maybe if I tried a little bit so I would be accepted as equivalent to it and would let me participate in the education of our children . If I did it ... But can endure it to me again Lokesh touch ?

I knew , however, that I have no choice . Head here to the future life of my children and they are now on top of my intentions ... I have to do . I ordered the servant to bring me clothes lavender color and the scent najvábivejšiu . I washed and combed naparádila . Do I put my hair black rose from the garden and a few little gel . even more fortunate that my stomach is not so very great . I stood before the mirror and saw someone else .

I've been a vulnerable girl from Oregon . A girl who had a lovely tresses and most wore only pants and shirts .

Woman standing in front of me which looked more like a hawk . Patient and dangerous . I had almost cleavage navel and the eyes like two diamonds death .

Last time I looked in the mirror and went upstairs . Of his servants I went to Lokeshovej room . not surprise me that there were all black . Ciena curtains , walls , floor and carpet . At most, only purple carpet . Bed was big and round ... DDoS great for someone who has an outside every day sleeping alone ... And on the bed were dark blue silk blankets and pillows were dark purple ... Lokesh was sitting on the porch . He stared down at the ocean ...

It struck me ... We are at sea ? through the high Muriel in the garden I did not realize it at all . But I did not have time to think about it ...

Lokesh - what else is in a suit looked at me surprised ... I stood there and look him reciprocated . the slightly awkward silence be heard ...

" Kelsey what are you doing here ? " He asked, slightly surprised voice .

I hesitated and sighed ..

" I decided to spend the night here tonight ... with zamblivo said .

Wonderingly looked at me ... I continued " it is time Lokesh . "

He turned away from me and waved his hand ... "Well ... good night . "

I Pregúlila eyes and sighed slightly . " I'm not thinking right time to sleep ... "

I sat down on his knees and he Přítula the neck . vypleštil and froze on me eyes ..

" Oh my lord and you shall from time to time you feel lonely is not it ? "

Without reply I lifted walked into the room and she lay down on the bed .

" But when that pain and go to sleep . "

He laughed . " Oh my pretty . Bothers me most , and frankly surprised me . "

" I hope for good. " I grinned .

Put his hand on my thigh and started kissing me . As last time I did not give any response . I just kept it . and again I lived next black night ... But this , like every time you broke into my Lokesh had a feeling of guilt . Ren beg you to forgive me . And all this time I survived the shame I made no sound . I was just moaning from pain when our bodies combine and Lokesh is obviously liked .

In the morning I woke up at noon . Lokesh has already been . I stood to go to the bathroom . I washed in a hopeless attempt to wash away from me the disgusting sin . I came out of the bathroom to change clothes and went for Lokesh .

He stood in the room , which was directly exhibition swords . small swords , and even long . No doubt they were all razor sharp .

Apparently he also has some magic except for the prices hobby .

" Lokesh I have to talk to you about something very important " I said a firm voice .

" Oh surely you my mirage of what you wanted to talk with me . " said an amused voice .

Mirage ? I would of itself in its case before the woman said that acts as the April weather ...

I tried not to say anything sarkaztické so I went straight to the point.

" How do you know it is the high time to choose our children their names and I have decided and I want you to give me your word that you will agree with that ... " I fearlessly uttered .

He looked at me and he measured me look.

" But surely my Haseki ... to agree on any name . 're My word .. "

It surprised me a little . I thought that I would need more coaxing but no nothing .

" And what would it be names , my mirage ? Resulting with the mirage ?

" So for a girl to be - Nala Deshen Jennifer . "

For the name I chose for three reasons .

Reason One - Queen Nala is what I like.

Reason second - deshen the mother Rena and Kishan . This day , I would like to pay tribute to her . It was sad that we did not know each other . Everyone said it was a great woman .

A third reason - jennifer was my best friend from Oregon . It saddens me that with it I will never in contact .

Lokesh thought for a moment but ultimately did not make any objections so I took it as a yes in what I later stablished .

" I agree a name for a boy ? "

" Anik Kishan Alagan ! " I spoke without fear awaiting his response .

This is the name that is worthy of my son ... It possesses the names of men who for me in life so much so, that gave my life meaning . Thanks to them, I saw a lot I learned a lot and I met the love ! This is to reward them for ...

" What? Forget it ! That in any case ! I will not allow my son to be named after those your dirty tigers ! " yelled .

" You gave me your word after all ! " I protested .

Dangerously looked at me and muttered something to .

" All right, then give him a name still means Anik soldier ! Which is just as well to remember but do not try my patience ! And now I am ! " he growled .

It was not as bad as I expected . I thought my mind as last but obviously you are not comfortable because I already have a big belly . I respectfully bowed to him as before Lena raised her head up and I walked out of the room . I managed it . It still suffering for something to be. With this Cien night gave me Lokesh himself into the hands of their children's education . I gently stroked his belly .

I will protect you from him ...


	5. Chapter 5 - My happy a moment

After my victory I took a little self-esteem . Was so . It has become the real me, madam . I felt a little like some sort of Haseki sultan 's harem . Although I did not know if I Lokesh cheating on his servants, so I did not care . Who cares ? Cheating - cheating I do not care . The most important thing for me was that it gave me a room . But even so I used to go from time to time visit to inquire about the child . Each time I tried to suggest to him that they are two children and that will also have a daughter . Rarely paid attention to it . What concerned me so I fell to less hopelessness . Since then , I've spent the night of Lokesh and agreed with him about the names I spent in my room three months. Three months in occasional walks in the garden . Thought I'd have my head pops out of it .

I was able to sit for hours and feel fine digging my little ones . Closer the date of birth the more and more I was nervous . Probably this is the case normally . But I was really scared . At the beginning of pregnancy when I did not know yet , CE twins waiting I was hoping to die in childbirth . That would be my salvation . But when the doctor told me that it will be twins so I thought , what about the of my daughter ... My son would have a good life anyway but what about her? I knew Lokesh will feel resistance to it and will try siblings angry but I will not allow it . I do not want my daughter to leave to their fate . Anika and it always will defend . If it will be so for them sacrifice the life ! I was very curious about how they look . They have brown or black eyes ? Or will they look exactly like the Indians or having my cheese skin ? And what have hair ? These thoughts haunted me throughout the long hours ... I began to shy away even Lena but she did not make anything of it . told me that it is only a few hormones . Everywhere was the same silence ... Silence and stillness whole three months ... So I was at the end of the eighth month . I really think that I wanted to go to the beach . Did not like the taste or the strength to ask Lokesh personally so I sent one of his lackeys to find him and vypýtali me for permission . The servant returned in a moment and said that his master is allowed but that to me sends a bodyguard . It did not surprise me . How could she ? When it is right in front of your nose dreamed a dream so lets him escape ?

He'd have to be really crazy ... I put a light orange dress and walked out the door . I was well and truly exposed. My belly was as big as a medicine ball . But immediately before I went out so I blindfolded black scarf .

"I ordered our ruler , my lady . We need to do . " There was a servant .

I did not protest . It was a miracle that I Lokesh ever released and this was such lesser duty . I was happy that I can go away for a moment from the black hole .

The servant led me by the hand and I heard steps behind other people . Undoubtedly, he sent me to the whole army . We went for a long time and I suddenly felt underfoot sand .

We walked for a while and I began to murmur sweet sea . Blissfully I remembered our trip. To me that every night Ren confessing love to me and asked about it so I went back to him after he returned to his memories . Still interested me , what about a lived after he kidnapped me .

Hopelessness , loneliness , despair . Exactly what I experienced myself .

When I could finally take off scarf look like he fell on jagavý ocean . Hmýrili in it Nevädzová blue , watery blue and cobalt blue . Cobalt blue . Same color as were his eyes . I did not realize it and my eyes dropped tears . I turned around and Nikolka km to the right I saw green . Strong trees and joyous sounds . Jungle . It is so close . When I got there and ran . This idea but I perceive as complete nonsense . Because I could not run the belly and she would not survive in the jungle or five minutes. But if I had eaten panther , so it will be different from the life of Lokesh ? I quickly wiped away the tears and ordered his guards to stand back and be at least five meters behind me . Respectfully bowed and did it . I took off my shoes pale pink and she stepped barefoot on the sand . A great feeling . I put a hand on your stomach and perceived movements of my children . Their beating hearts were eaten , which has kept the gap above the threshold at which I stood . The dark force that was to swamp me because of them withdrew . They were like two lifelines that I had tied around her waist . That's thanks to them I could not fall . I walked closer to the ocean and stepped into the water to the ankles . It has always been the most as I voice of the great . Just the sun was setting . In this view I have a split second seemed ... I do not know about free ... Thoughtfully I went through the abdomen back of his hand . I could not help but I thought of what would it feel if there was Ren . Embraced by behind me and pressed me to his bronze chest ... I would be stroking the belly and intercession would be our little ones . Thoughtfully as I imagined them to be caressed . Priam I heard :

" Ren ... I have children and I want you to be the father of them . "

I would gently stroked his belly .

" You hear little fighter ? Have you there almost eight months and a mom to now realize that it can ...

" Oh well so it's up to you boy ? ' I asked him touched.

He took my face in her hands and whispered by :

" Of course not ! Girl or boy this one . A really am looking forward to our little . Although not my blood but it is a piece of my beloved wife . "

The thought disturbed me sharp , stabbing pain in the thighs . Zatackala I was and I fell and could not catch me Lena .

" Lady Kelsey ? Lady , what are you ? " Shouted desperately . I screamed from the pain . The pain suddenly started to proceed to my stomach . It was a feeling like I was in two stages and was shared in part . I knew what it meant . the time .

" Ahhh ! Lena my kids ! My kids have come ... AAA ! reported in the world ... " I screamed from the pain and to obscure the sight of me . It hurt so much !

" Guards ! Our Lady began to give birth ! Quickly ! " Cried Lena . But her voice was like I was away from it even if I was in her arms ... One of the guards grabbed my hands and carried into the house ... I had enough time to notice everything around him . They carried me through a great goal for which cost several guards ... Next, we went through a long corridor thus rather tunnel . It was pure black marble and almost anything I've seen in the hallway . We stopped at the wall and there is one servant pushed the little stone in the corner and suddenly there showed lobby and light blinded me . We went through a small door that led into the garden . It was for shrubs and trees hiding so I 've never noticed before . But she was well open to them as well as the small stone on which just enough to push and closed . Now I already knew vats out .

This was my escape route but now I had more time to think about it . Almost blinded me pain in the abdomen . They took me to my room . Gently lay on the bed and I just cried . Abdominal cramps were almost unbearable . And the pressure ! It was impossible to resist .

" AAA ! Oh, my God ! " Desperate I cried ... " Oh , Mom ! "

" Ms. my room only ! It will be a good doctor already is . " I tried to reassure me Lena but I saw that, she is very nervous . I wanted her to say something but then it worse. I got next and stronger contractions . I knew it was close . After a while a doctor came and took my legs .

" Push my lady ! Print ! " She said aloud .

I lay on my back and the contractions were getting more and more painful . I tried to push but it hurt . I knew I had to fight . For them . I received increasingly stronger contractions and sounds fruits were strong . The time has come .

I strongly screamed and started to push .

" AAAA ! " Cried I

" Mrs. push my ! cried dokrorka .

I tried and pushed even stronger . Lena proceeded to me and started to push my hands on belly .

" I see the head ... my lady I got it ! " Said the doctor pulled a boy . Now I cut the umbilical cord . Gently brought Lene , which wrapped him in a blanket .

Immediately burst into tears and began to think of methane. Oh my little warrior ... It is so beautiful ... I wanted to catch him but suddenly the word came another contraction ... End is not yet . Even my daughter is here . These contractions were worse .

" AAA mom ! Help me ! My God ! " I shouted .

Lena gave Anika in one hand , and the maid came back to me . Again put his hands on my belly and I started to push ... It was even worse than before ! Pressures intensified I screamed like an animal . I could not help . The pain was incredible ! Such terrible . I pushed and pushed but it did not work out .

I suddenly collapsed . I did not have the strength and closed my eyes .

" My Lady ! Kelsey open your eyes ! The child needs you . " She called Lena .

She was right . This was the impetus that I needed . I could not be here so pass . My daughter needed me . I decided that even to fight for it .

I screamed and pushed .

" Well my lady , very well ! Already we see it . "

last efforts I screamed and pushed . After the sweat trickled down my face . The child was out because pressures have stabilized but why do I still hear ? Piers would have still cry like Anik . Wearily I opened my eyes and saw how the doctor looks at the child . Her face prezrádzala concerns .

" What happened ? Is she okay ? How is she ? ' I asked worriedly .

Lena grabbed me and ordered me to stay lying .

" Is the umbilical cord around the neck my lady . And it does not look good. " Said the doctor .

"What, what is it ? ! My daughter is dead ? ! give me my baby . " Even I did not realize it and I cried . In the eyes I had slzy.A suddenly I registered that I just do not yell . Even the Nala rozkričala . Thank God he lives . Lena laughed and grabbed my daughter in her arms wrapped in a blanket and gave the doctor look at .

" Nothing it is not , it is okay . Thank God . " Said Lena , and she gave me her in his arms . Then the maid came to me and gave me the hands Anika .

" Lena please leave me alone with them . I want to be alone with them a while . " I said pleadingly . This was my moment . They all bowed respectfully and with a knowing glance Lena left the room .

I wanted to stop looking at my children . Anik was in a blue blanket and Nala in gold .

Both had beautiful oval face and beautiful happy expressions .

I stared dreamily at Anika . It was perfect . My Prince . My son . My greatest joy and my greatest anguish and grief . My light , my angel and my saddened at the same time . all he is .

Chocolate had the same color as his father except that it was less the dark . A Postpartum his hair was black like his father . But it is only the next color . What does it matter what the color . It's not important . Importantly, this is my son and the light that gives me hope .

Then I stared at the little daughter . She had the same white skin like me and blond hair . I laughed at that . She looked exactly like me .

" The angel . What can it do now ? If you are in the life of his father and the girl herself nemáš.Ale life I love you I love you . Very love . Nala Deshen Jennifer . I hope that you and your brother will always love and protect . Do you have a nose like my mom . "

I gave her a kiss on Anika lift a whisper .

" My daughter , my son ... Thanks to you, I'm happy . " Anyway, whenever I look at them and think of what I me their father did . I did not know to stop looking at them but suddenly the door flew open . Lokesh went and stood by the bed .

" Is she okay ? " He asked simply . No surprise . He asked only for boys .

" They are perfectly fine but you 're early . Only a short while ago they were born . " I told him jedevato .

" Let me see them . " He said . Obeyed and I showed him I have them . He stared at the small nodules and

he smiled . But it was not a smile of proud father . It was a mischievous smile like they just killed the entire army and prepared to attack the kings palace .

Moved closer looked them . After a short silence, he spoke .

" The boy looks definitely like me . I like it because it would be more absurd than to have my son white skin . Therefore, I congratulate you because I got this from you, what I always wanted . So from now on you'll be fine. It will be my heir . Can I take care of him , and procured him the best care . I expect from you that you strive to be the best mother to him . " He said sternly .

" Do not worry about it . I'll take care of it to have the best education . " I said threateningly .

Lokesh my tone did not pay much attention and looked at Nalu .

" But my girl will be useless . She will be up to you . I do not care what you gonna do with it Kelsey . Drown her , feed her dogs do not care . I do not care what with her will . Care for it, just you and me in her life will not play any role . Do you understand ? " He asked menacingly .

" Of course I do . " I said .

Lokesh turned around and left . I stayed there all alone . I did not mind at least I could enjoy my little ones . But I was curious about what would be my life if the father of my children was Ren .


End file.
